Trouble In Seaside
by KarlosGreengos
Summary: What happens when Alison, a spitfire brunette joins the cast of Jersey Shore for season5? DRAMA, that's what! Rated M for language and sexual content.


Trouble in Seaside Heights

"Ugh! Get the fuck outta my way!" I screamed as an idiot in a dark blue Escalade swerved in front of me.

I checked my watch, "Shit," I mumbled to myself. Almost 4:30 and I still wasn't at the Shore House.

My long brunette hair swung down my shoulder in lavish waves. I pulled out the mirror in my purse and began to reapply my lipgloss. I looked down to make sure I looked good. A zebra-striped mini-skirt outlined the curves on my hips and my dark blue Gucci flannel tee accented my triple D breasts. My skin was perfectly tanned. I let out a breath, I was beautiful and I knew it.

My heart beat with nervous anticipation, until finally, _FINALLY_ I arrived. I noticed the Italian flag painted on the house. I knew this was going to be a fantastic summer. Then I noticed a dark blue Escalade parked beside me. Damn, small world. I thought to myself wryly. A nicely tanned guy with a sexy blowout exited the car. He sauntered towards me with a grin.

"It was you!"

"Huh?" He said in a sexy Italian-American accent. He was totally ripped and very dark. A definite guido.

"You're the dick that cut me off up the road!" I shouted, pissed off.

"Sorry babe." He shrugged, chuckling.

He was cute so I let it slide, "Fine."

"I'm DJ Pauly D." He said, confidence flowing from his mouth.

"Yeah I know, I m not a social leper." I smirked.

"And you are?"

"Alison, but you can call me Ali." I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright Ali, let's go inside and get you introduced to the rest of the house." Pauly helped me inside with my four suitcases and he also carried my memory-foam mattress topper. What a gentleman, I thought jokingly to myself. As I walked inside, the sights brought a gasp to my lips. It was gorgeous! And so were the guys.

The first person who introduced themselves (other than Pauly) was Nicole aka Snooki. She held out a dainty, heavily-tanned hand, "Hi I'm Nicole." She smiled as I bent down to give her a hug.

Next was Jenni "JWOWW" Fairly. She and I immediately clicked, as did me and Snooki. She gave me a hug and told me I was welcome to bunk with her and Nicole. "Where's Deena?" I whispered.

Jenni then proceeded to tell me that Nicole and Deena had a falling out as a result of Deena trying to hook up with Gionni.

I met Mike next and he was cool. A guido, but not as cute as he thinks he is.  
>"Situation," He said as we were introduced.<br>"Alison, but call me Ali." I said as he pretended to kiss my hand. Loser.

The next person I met was Ron. He was nice, but a bit distant. Understandable since he and Sam were together. "What's up, I'm Ron." He said, while sporting a huge smile.

"Ali, nice to meet you."

Sam and I were introduced next, I could tell she wasn t as awful as she seemed on tv and I actually clicked with her too!

Last was Vinny and he's a total player/sweetheart. He told me I was gorgeous and that I was already his girl. "Whatever, your boy Pauly may have already taken that title." I shrugged, giggling a little.

They all got to know me and we were all drinking. It was about 6:00 pm and we all agreed to go out around 10 pm. See the boardwalk, do the rides and games. But first we all had to shower and get ready. I called dibs on the first shower and I quickly hopped in. The hot water rippled over my body. Soon, I was out and I began to blow-dry my hair which usually took a half hour, plus an hour to straighten it. I figured I'd be done around 9:00. The time ticked away fast and soon it was already 8:30. The guys were ready but the girls (obviously) weren't. I decided to wear a gorgeous, slinky purple mini-dress. I looked hott.

I slithered over to the mirror by my bed and began to brush my thick, long brunette hair. Suddenly, a figure behind me caught my attention.

"Oh hi Ron." I said as he approached me.

"Hey Ali." He said slowly as he got closer. His muscles rippled under his Ed Hardy tee. I shivered with lust.

"You're gorgeous." Ron said as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. I'm already vain!" I joked in all seriousness.

For real though babe. You look amazing. He spoke as if we were the only people in Seaside.

But I wasn't stupid enough to fall for Guido-bullshit. I grabbed his hand as it began to travel along my back, "Go back to Sam. I'm not stupid." I growled.

He looked wound, but he left. Then, Pauly entered.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked loudly and obnoxiously.

"Just Ron being Ron. I swear, I saw enough of their fights on tv. I won't live with it. I'll kick both their asses if they ever pull that shit with me here." I said.

"I love ya already Ali." Pauly laughed loudly.

"I'm a loveable girl." I licked my lips.

"Ready for a night on the town? Yes? Good! YEAHHHHH BUDDY!" He ran around screaming.

This is going to be the best summer, ever!


End file.
